The present invention relates to an adjuster for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with a drivable geared fitting that is for moving a component of the adjuster and/or of the vehicle seat.
In a known vehicle seat with a height adjuster, the height is adjusted by movement of pivotable supports. In this known vehicle seat, the geared fitting of the height adjuster is based on an eccentric principle which is why, in combination with the pivotable supports, the torque requirement of the entire system fluctuates periodically with the rotation of the eccentric. In order to prevent corresponding fluctuations of the motor speed that result in disturbing noises, it is conventional to use a high-torque, heavy-duty motor so that the speed of the motor is only imperceptibly influenced.